Huntress
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: Kacela (Fem Harry) is taken by a tribe of warrior women who are descendants of humans and Predators, Kacela is a relative of the head of the tribe. Said leader is not amused that Dumbledore is trying to use her niece as a weapon, so she takes her niece back to her home the Amazon rainforest and raises her as a warrior and a hunter.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Welcome, everyone.

Summary: Kacela (Fem Harry) is taken by a tribe of warrior women who are descendants of humans and Predators, Kacela is a relative of the head of the tribe. Said leader is not amused that Dumbledore is trying to use her niece as a weapon, so she takes her niece back to her home the Amazon rainforest and raises her as a warrior and a hunter.

Before I start a few things I will be making the Amazon women tall, very tall. Also, they have their own rituals and rite of passages, Also due to having Yautja or Predator blood in their veins, this makes the Amazon women age slower than a normal human.

They also live in the heart of the Amazon where no human can reach, and it's protected by wards and runes. The homes are wooden, stone and brick houses with tree houses and a temple similar to the one under the Antarctica ice in the Aliens vs Predator movie. But in much better condition and not a hunting ground and no Predator statues, more like a temple you can live in.

I do NOT own Harry Potter or Aliens vs Predators, I only own my Ocs and story idea.

Off we go!

* * *

 **ENGLAND SURREY**

 **NIGHT TIME**

 **4 PRIVET DRIVE**

It was a nice quiet night on the road of Privet drive, no cats roaming around, no late night teenage causing trouble, and no cars driving around. Everything was normal in this neighborhood.

Well, not _everything_ was normal this night, the reason why? Well, there was a little guest on the doorstep of number 4 Privet Drive. The little guest in question was none other than a little baby girl sleeping away in nothing but a thin blanket to protect her from the cold night air and a note attached to her blanket, who is this baby girl you ask?

This little girl is known to all in another world as Kacela Belladonna Potter, the daughter of James and Lily Potter. She was also as of tonight an orphaned little girl in need of a family, a wish that will soon be granted.

Near the end of Privet Drive the shadows of houses began to ripple as a smoke-like mist emerged from the night as if summoned, the mist gathered into a swirl as two figures emerged both very tall and very female in figure.

The first was a woman who looked to be 34 years old with dark red hair that reached her mid back in multiple braids held in a ponytail, her skin was tanned a nice brown as she stood under the street lights. Her forest green eyes looked around the houses as she searched for something, her clothing consisted of a black metal chest armor that covered her shoulders, chest, and upper waist. Her lower half was covered by an Egyptian styled skirt in black cloth, her lower arms and feet also had black armor with golden trim added on. Her body was well toned and muscular she also stood around a staggering height of 9 foot, her eyes glowed as she turned to her companion.

The companion was a woman she looked to be 31 years and was wearing armor similar to the first only hers was purple and silver with extra armor under her skirt, her skin was a lighter tan with a few faint battle scars on her arms and legs being seen under the street lights. Her light brown hair was in a single braid held together with a strip of brown leather, her sky blue eyes looked around for any signs of danger as she stood ready with a spear made of shadows in her left hand. Her height while not as tall as the first woman was still an impressive 8 foot 7 inches, she nods as she finished looking around.

"No one is around Elder Adira," The second female spoke as she relaxed letting her spear vanish from her hand.

The first woman now known as Adira nods saying "Thank you, Fiona,"

The second woman now known as Fiona nods back as they began to walk towards the houses looking at each one as they passed until they arrived at the house labeled number 4.

"Fiona, over here," Adira said as she walked over to the bundle on the doorstep of the house, kneeling down and gently moves the blanket aside to show the baby within the blanket.

"Is it?" Fiona asks as she moved to stand by Adira's side.

Adira nods saying "Yes it is, my little Kacela, my niece," Adira gently wrapped the baby girl back up before picking her up into her strong and warm arms.

Fiona smiles as she watched her elder handle the baby girl with care when something white caught her eye. Looking down she saw a letter on the ground, bending over she picked the folded up parchment up and unfolded it. A few seconds later she growled in rage, catching the attention of the older female.

"What is wrong Fiona?" Adira asks as she turned to her friend, whose eyes had turned amber in color.

"The old goat is trying to turn the little one into a pawn!" Fiona growls as her fingernails turn into claws.

Adira gave a low growl herself as she looked at the house her eyes narrowed, she then sighs before turning around and walking away from the house.

Fiona seeing this took a few deep breaths before following after Adira, the older woman looked down at Kacela who was now awake and watching her with calm emerald green eyes that would put the gemstone to shame. Adira smiles as she reached over and stroked her niece's cheek making the baby girl gurgle happily, she then snuggled closer to Adira before falling asleep.

Adira nods as she looked over her shoulder to her companion "It is time to go home, Fiona if you will?" Adira asks as she held Kacela close to her chest.

Fiona nods as she held up her right arm as shadow like mist wrapped around her arm, her eyes glowed purple as a shadow like portal opens up before them. Adira nods as she walked forward and through the portal, Fiona looks around the area one last time before giving a small huff and walking through herself.

The portal soon closes leaving the street as empty as when they arrived, and it would be some time before anyone saw Kacela Belladonna Potter again.

* * *

Done!

Now before we end this chapter off, I just want you the readers to know that the reason the Amazon women are so tall is because of both their Yautja or Predator DNA and their creature DNA that runs through their veins.

That and the fact that Predator females are taller than the males.

So until the next chapter everyone! This is SaberbladePrime signing out!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

Here we go!

In this chapter, we have a time skip and learn about the tribe Kacela has grown up in. Along with my Ocs that are her sister figures and aunt figure, there will be elements of Smite and Leauge of Legends in my story since I love the skins that are made for these games.

Information time! Now the Amazon's body's age slower than a human's body so while they sound old their bodies are young, their life spans are similar to the Predators and any magical creature blood or predator blood in them increases the chance of looking young and healthy while being very old.

Also, I apologize if my describing of armor and clothing isn't that good, I find it hard to describe certain things like armor and clothing but that's just me.

I'm also changing the timeline, I just love messing with it!

I do NOT own Harry Potter or Aliens vs Predator or anything related to it! I only own my Ocs and story idea.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **AMAZON RAINFOREST**

 **HEART OF AMAZON**

 **10 YEARS LATER**

 **1997**

"Kacela! Time to get up!" A now 44-year-old Adira yelled as she stood outside the room that belonged to her niece.

' _Hard to believe it's been 10 years already_ ' Adira thought as she watched the door open to show the person inside.

Standing before the Tribe leader was a young 10-year-old girl with pitch black hair reaching her shoulders, she rubbed her tired emerald green eyes that would put the gem itself to shame. She stood tall for a 10-year-old being the height of a 15 was normal for her people, she then yawned showing sharp canine teeth on both the bottom and top jaw.

"I'm up now," Kacela said as she shook her head of sleep.

Adira nods as she looked Kacela over, the young girl had on a pair of brown shorts with a matching brown sleeveless top that stopped midway down her waist showing her already toning stomach muscles. Her body due to her training from an early age was showing results with the light layer of muscles developing on her body, she also had a stunning mind one that will serve her well on a hunt.

"I should hope so young one, considering you also have your first mission today," Adira said as she smiled while placing a hand on her hip.

Kacela's eyes widened as she remembered that little bit of info.

"I almost forgot!" Kacela yelled she as wide awake now.

"Don't worry, just make sure you are clean and have eaten your fill I will inform Fiona to get your armor and weapons ready," Adira said as she placed a hand on Kacela's shoulder to calm her down.

The young girl relaxed as she nodded to her aunt before turning around and heading back into her room to freshen up, Adira chuckles as she turned and left her nieces room. She walked down the temple hallways until she reached a large room, walking inside she was greeted with the sight of many weapons lining the walls and armor in front of said weapons ready to be used.

Adira smiles as right now she had her own armor on she felt better and more prepared for anything with it on, walking past the weapons she went over to Fiona who was 41-years-old now and wearing her armor as she stood in front a smaller set of armor checking it over as she sensed Adira approaching.

"I take it Kacela is awake now?" Fiona asked as she stood up to face her leader and friend.

"Yes and excited for her first hunting mission," Adira said as she glanced at the armor that would be her niece's first hunting armor, well it was more like clothing.

Because it was Kacela's first hunt she was given cloth as her first hunting set, this was mainly to get her use to a hunt and helps her body adapt quicker to the local climate. After 3 or 4 hunts and gaining experience Kacela would gain her armor, then after that, she would be able to customize her own armor set. Kacela's hunt was not only a mission but the start of her rite of passage into becoming a teenager and after that, she would go through her rite of passage into womanhood.

(For her clothing like armor look at Woad Ashe from League of Legends, only minus the body paint.)

"Hard to believe it's been 10 years since we rescued her and started to raise her," Adira said as she gazed at the armor set that her niece would wear into her first trial.

"Time flys," Fiona said as she looked around the room.

"Where is Athena?" Fiona asked looking for Kacela's main teacher.

Athena was a woman around 8 feet and 9 inches in height with a muscular thick build and had shoulder-length black hair in tight dreadlock braids with golden decoration beads mixed in at random, she had tanned skin with tribal markings along her arms and legs. Her eyes are blood red and her mouth has canines that are razor sharp, she had more of the ancient hunter's blood in her than most.

"She's waiting at the gate ready to take Kacela to Los Angeles, I have a question? Why Los Angeles of all places?" Fiona asked her leader.

"It the hottest time of the year and the heat will help Kacela adapt quicker, also get use to the different smells and sounds, I also got reports from our friends in the magical side that something strange has been hanging around the city..something not human," Adira said as she held her chin in thought.

"I see, you want Kacela to both train and have her first mission while Athena scopes out the situation as well as teach Kacela," Fiona said as she looked at the clothing armor that had been laced with protective spells into the fabric.

"Yes, I just hope it's not what I think it is," Adira said as she sighs before looking towards the door as it opens.

"I'm here!" Kacela said as she entered the room wearing a simple white shirt with a pair of brown jogging bottoms.

While the Amazon tribe liked to wear their own style of clothing they still kept with the modern times and had clothing from all over the world thanks to the magical government who in both America and Africa had an alliance with the Amazons, it was better than being in a war that was for sure. The Amazon's stayed in touch with the world and helped to train any children with amazon blood in them born outside the community and get new blood in said community if need be. While the Governments get their help in situations that called for extra muscles to take something down say for instance a rogue magic user or escaped dragon and help in training future magic users.

"Right on time," Fiona said as she smirked at Kacela who nods in greeting.

"Hello Aunt Fiona," Kacela said as she turned to Adira.

"Kacela, while on this hunt you are to help Athena take down a gang of drug users and also bring back information to update us about Los Angeles," Adira said as she watched her niece.

"I understand, how big is the gang?" Kacela asked as she went over to her armor and de-clothed not bothered that Fiona and Adira were in the same room.

In the Amazon village more than a few had no problem in showing their impressive builds that they had a right to be proud of, also one can't be shy in a deadly jungle like the Amazon. It was better to be nude and alive with a friend watching your back then concerned about your state of dress and dead.

Kacela would like to stay alive thank you very much! Quickly dressing in her new clothing armor she tugged at the band on her left bicep making sure it was secure before attaching a small hunters knife to it.

Putting her belt on she strapped a hunting dagger and a few items to her belt and an expanding pouch with items of food and drink, on her back she strapped a quiver of arrows and her hunting bow. (Woad Ashe's bow and arrows.)

She also placed a few throwing knives on her belt as she put a hunting machete in a sheath on the right of her hip.

"Ready?" Fiona asked.

"Yes," Kacela said as she put her hair up into a ponytail.

"Remember, your greatest weapon in a hunt is your mind," Adira said as she leads them outside.

 **VILLAGE GATES**

The huge stone gates of the Amazon village stood proudly as many citizens went about their day, a few Naga's and half-giants walked around with other half or full creature borns. It was a peaceful day.

Outside the gate stood two 7 meter tall giant women who by blood were three-quarter giants and one-quarter human, the first was gatekeeper Astrid who has shoulder length blonde hair kept in a tight braid with dark brown eyes. She has on a black body jumpsuit with gray armor from her shoulders down to her ankles in a sleek style.

The next gatekeeper was Roxana who has tanned skin and chin length brown hair in a spiky style with dark blue eyes, she has on a black jumpsuit and purple armor from her shoulders down to her ankles.

Their main weapons were their huge spears and their fists as they stood guard to protect their village.

"Morning girls!" Came the yelled of 35-year-old Athena as she stood by the gate to wait for her student.

"Good morning Athena," Astrid said as she knelt down to Athena's level.

"Waiting for little Kacela?" Astrid asked while looking around.

"Yes, she is going on her first hunt and the start of her going from a child and into a teenager," Athena said as she looked around.

"Ah, I remember our first hunt of passage I still have the skull of the rogue wizard I took down in my house," Roxana said as she remembered her first hunt.

It was not uncommon for the Amazon people to take trophies of their kills, it was a tradition that had been passed down from generation to generation.

"Here they come," Astrid said as she spotted the village leader and niece walk over with Adira's guard Fiona not far behind them.

"Morning Kacela! You ready for your first hunt?" Athena asked as she greeted her student.

"Ready when you are mentor," Kacela said as she double checked her gear.

"Stay safe you two, don't take on more than you can handle," Adira said as she gave her niece a hug and kiss to the forehead making Kacela nod.

"We'll take it easy but no promises if things happen beyond our control," Kacela said as Adira nods.

"Alright, safe journey," Adira said as she sent a nod to Athena who nods back.

"Let's go, Kacela!" Athena yelled as she took out a ring and tapped it once making the two glow before they teleported away.

Adira chuckles as she shook her head, she had a feeling this first hunt would be more than those two bargained for.

She just hoped they came back safe and sound and in one piece.

* * *

Done!

Sorry for not updating them in a while but I'm getting around to them slowly.

In the next chapter, Kacela gets a feel for Los Angeles and Athena learns there's another hunter in the city.

SaberbladePrime signing out!


End file.
